dystopian_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanuki (Armored Cruiser)
The Tanuki is an Armored Cruiser belonging to the Empire of the Blazing Sun. It is notable for being an able combatant in all range bands, and at all damage levels, but especially in close range. Armament Main Turret x1 *270 Degree Fore Fire Arc *Secondary Weapon *Attack Dice: 9/7/5/- Rocket Battery x1 *360 Degree Fire Arc *Tertiary Weapon *Attack Dice: -/5/6/7 Fore Torpedoes *Fixed Channel Fore Fire Arc *Tertiary Weapon *Attack Dice: 7/6/-/- On the Tabletop Overview: The Tanuki is, simply put, the best unit in the EotBS force. It's capable of fighting competently at every range band, and given the kind of weaponry and dice it's packing, it remains a serious threat regardless of damage level. Throw in a whopping CR 8, AP 6, AA 5 and CC 4, and you're looking at a ship that is nearly flawless. "Nearly" being the key word here...the Tanuki may have a bit of trouble against the ever annoying RC and RoF, though it fares better than most thanks to the addition of its absolutely monstrous Main Turret. Movement: The Tanuki as fairly standard as far as EotBS Mediums go. 10" of movement and Sharp Turn make it a zippy boat indeed, and with the presence of a fixed channel, the ever present Sharp Turn is appreciated. Overall, not much to say about it in regards to movement. Durability: This is one of the many areas the Tanuki shines. The most obvious defensive feature it's packing is CR 8, which alone is enough to make the Tanuki quite a tough nut to crack. This isn't one, but TWO steps above the usual CR for a Medium naval unit across the board, putting it on par with and often exceeding what's expected on a Battle Cruiser. As mentioned earlier, the Tanuki also brings some serious auxilliary fire to the table, with AA 5 and CC 4. These numbers make it particularly resiliant to Rocket and Torpedo attacks, as well as giving it a noticible extra punch to flyers and subs. Last but definitely not least, the Tanuki has a sizable 6 AP on board, making the whole squad a pain to board. Offense: I could likely write an entire book on the offensive prowess of the Tanuki, but I'll condense it to the cliffnotes version. The Tanuki is an absolute monster in all range bands. There is nowhere that it is not comfortable fighting, not a single range band that it can truly be called weak. Just looking at the AD spreads it packs on each weapon is enough to see why: 18/14/10/- (Turret), -/10/12/14 (Rockets), 14/12/-/- (Torpedoes). Those numbers alone speak volumes, but one must also consider the finer details: The Main Turret is secondary, meaning that those 18 AD in RB1 are truly terrifying, and the presence of Faster Torpedoes makes that particular weapon system bad news for anything that isn't a solo model packing serious CC. The rockets are notable as well, being strapped to a 360 degree arc and flinging 14 Incendiary AD out to RB4. It's hardly the star of the show, but it's enough to make the Tanuki a threat even that far out. Though the Tanuki operates admirably at all ranges, it truly shines up close and personal, in RB1 and 2 where it can throw the kind of attacks that cripple or outright kill ships in a single go. In Summary: Pros *Very durable thanks to high CR and above average Auxilliary weapons. *Obscene offensive potential, owing to fantastic weapon systems. *Comfortable fighting in all range bands, and at all damage levels. Cons *Tends to be a fire magnet, though this is more of a meta issue and not a true fault of the unit itself. Category:Naval Category:Empire of the Blazing Sun Category:Capital